


One Stormy Night

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [118]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a storm and there is fluff all around</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stormy Night

There was nothing to be afraid of. It was just a little thunderstorm. No one ever got hurt of a little thunderstorm right? Well, technically that’s not true. If you get hit by lightning, you get hurt…  _real bad._  Maybe even enough to get kicked out of the Avengers. And that was… that was just…

The phone rang and Clint tried not to jump out of his skin. He answered the phone after the 3rd ring and buried his head under the sheets. “Hello?” 

"Clint? Are you okay?" Phil was on the other side. Clint couldn’t help a sigh of relief at his voice. He’d thought he was going to have to spend the night alone. 

It wasn’t as much as Clint was afraid of lightning as much as it was the general idea of storms. He’s had his fair share of storms when he was younger, but most of the bad things that happened in his life happened during storms too, so its become a habit for him to feel like something bad is going to happen when there’s a storm. Besides, he’s been too dependent on not being alone when a storm does roll in. 

Before, he just found ways to keep himself  _not_  alone… When Coulson found out about it, he’d offered to keep Clint company - and that was even before they started dating. 

Now though, Phil was away on a mission and there was a storm directly overhead. Phil was still with him. He was on the phone and he was going to talk him through it. Everything was going to be fine. 

"Listen, Clint. I don’t have enough time. I’m about to head in in a couple of minutes so I’m going to have to drop this call when that moment comes, okay? But until then, I’m yours." Phil explained.

Well. So much for that.

"But… What do I do?" Clint ask trying to calm his breathing which was now starting to go ragged.

"What I need you to do is when I drop this call you go get the Avengers. Watch a movie, have a few drinks. You don’t have to tell them you can’t be left alone, okay? Just have someone be with you. Call Natasha. Just- anyone. Okay, Clint?" 

"Okay." Clint mumbled.

"Okay, I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Phil dropped the call. 

All Clint had to do now was to call the Avengers for an impromptu movie night. That’s going to be easy, right? 

A flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder lit up his room and Clint froze. 

_Oh Hell No._

There was no time to get the Avengers.

He hoisted himself up and unto the vents and hid there. For the time being. He’ll get out. Eventually. 

—-

"Sirs, It seems like Master Barton has taken residence in the public vents."

Steve looked up from his sketch pad while Tony kept on welding. “Again?” Steve asked JARVIS.

"I’m afraid so."

"Did you tell him that if he doesn’t come down, we’ll send Natasha on him?"

"I’m afraid Master Barton refuses any form of threats. He requests to be left alone until the storm passes."

Steve thought about it for a minute before a possibility came into his head. “JARVIS, is he-” Steve shook his head and rephrased the question. “Has Phil always been with him when there was a storm?”

"Yes Sir."

Steve hummed in thought before he stood up and tapped Tony’s shoulder. 

"Come on. Impromptu movie night." Steve told him.

Tony looked back to his work then to Steve and shrugged before following the blond out of the workshop.

Within a few minutes, the Avengers were gathered in the living room with snacks and drinks. Except for Clint.

"I’ll get him" Steve offered.

It took a lot of convincing and a lot of negotiations on what to watch, but in the end, they managed to get Clint down from the vents and watch The Ugly Truth until the storm passed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/101090828761/ive-been-feeling-so-tired-lately-i-dont-know)


End file.
